You Found Me
by myemerald96
Summary: Harry and Ginny after dropping ALbus and James off at the train station. Harry and Ginny moment with fluff, Oneshot.Songfic to You Found Me by: The Fray.


DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANY HARRY POTTER CHARACTERSL

PLEASE REVIEW

_I__ found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad_

_Where the West was all but won_

_All alone, smoking his last cigaretteI said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"_

Harry Potter smiled as his two sons rode off on the Hogwarts Express, he put his hand down as the rode out of sight and turned to his wife. "Think they'll be alright, love?"

She smiled knowingly, nodded, and gave him a peck on the lips. She grabbed her daughter Lily's hand and the trio started off of the platform.

_Where were you when everything was falling apart?_

_All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang_

_And all I needed was a call that never cameTo the corner of 1st and Amistad_

The three of them walked to their car in the parking lot and buckled a sleeping Lily into her carseat. Harry studied his wife, she was always very attractive to him, she always gave off a sort of light, a light that Harry seemed drawn to. He loved everything about her. Her freckles, her brown doe eyes, her feiry red hair, but most of all he loved the way she made him laugh. After the war he was distant for the first few weeks, and only Ginny could coax him into a smile. How did he get this lucky?

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

Ginny noticed her husband studying her and looked at his questioningly.

"What?" she grinned. "Is their something in my hair?"

He looked for the right words. "How did I get this lucky, I mean I have a gorgeous wife, the wonderful children, I feel like I don't deserve all of this happiness, I feel like im going to explode!" he joked.

_But in the end everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_

_Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be_

_No way to know how long she will be next to me_

Harry, who was driving, pulled over and continued his rant.

"I mean, after all I went through ,and all the people that died and suffered because of me. Even if I did kill Voldemort I still felt like something was wrong, like something was missing, I couldn't quite figure it out. I was all for sitting in my room moping around and being depressed, but you came along and something changed. Something was different and it took me awhile to understand, I had found something I couldn't live without, something I coulnt imagine living whithout."

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_

"I thought I was too late, you know, I thought you might hate me for Fred's death and never want to see me again."

Ginny smiled at him sorrowfully while paused and then continued.

_The early morning, the city breaks_

_And I've been calling for years and years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never sent me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!_

"Gin I found something that I couldn't bear the thought of it being taken away from me, something I would die for." He looked into Ginny's eyes with passion and grasped her hands. "I love you." Ginny smiled , her and Harry said this everyday.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?_

"I love you too." she said

He spoke once more "Do you know what I found Ginny?"

"What ?' she asked

"I found you."

They sunk in for a passionate kiss.

Ginny leaned up and looked at Harry with her heart filled with love.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!_

"Your right Harry," she smiled, "You found me."


End file.
